Glenbogle House
by TheBoglies
Summary: This story is about when Lexie arrived at Glenbogle. Archie appears in the story but a different way. Hope you like it.


GLENBOGLE HOUSE

This story is about when Lexie arrived at Glenbogle. Archie appears in the story but a different way. Hope you like it.

PART 1 - LEXIE'S ARRIVAL

Lexie left home at a young age, leaving her mother Pamela behind. Lexie was never happy at home, she was always second best to her mother who would rather spend time with men she had never met before than her daughter. Lexie was sleeping on the streets and living in youth hostels until one day she made her way to Glenbogle......

As Lexie walked up the road she tore off the wrapper of a mars bar and started to eat the first chocolate bar she'd had in days. She studied the landscape beyond her and smiled. 'How breathtaking is this' she thought. It had been quiet for miles with only the pleasant sound of the birds and other wildlife to make her feel safe. She finished her mars bar and took a gulp out of her water bottle that she had filled up at a water fountain just down the road. It tasted so cold and refreshing, better than the stuff she had in Glasgow. Her backpack was full with clothes, food, money and more of her belongings and it began to feel very heavy. Her shoulders were aching from carrying it. She had been walking like this for days, sleeping in her tent that she also had brought from home. Putting it up every night was a struggle but she managed. She always thought of herself as a capable young lady. Lexie found it hard to wash but if she found somewhere she would take advantage of it and then carry on besides no one was going to be talking to her for a while so she didn't have to look or smell good.

She found a bench and took off her backpack then sat down to rest. Lexie pulled her money out of the side pocket ....£23.20. "Well I'll need more than" she said aloud to herself. Money was a problem when you didn't have anywhere to stay and you had to buy your own food and other things, the amount she had would not last her much longer. She sighed and placed the money back in her bag; she then stood up and continued walking. She came to a bend in the road and as she walked round she spotted a turning to the left. She was curious and started to walk faster. As she approached the turning she spotted a sign that read: Glenbogle House

Private Land

There was a painted picture of the house below. Lexie's eyes grew wider with interest. 'Warmth, food' was the words that circled in her head as she looked at the sign. There was also a small little house at the entrance and some gates; this looked like a nice place that Lexie had ended up at. "Right" she said. Lexie turned and began to walk down the path. It was getting dark and she didn't want to spend another night out here when she could be in Glenbogle.

As she walked she prepared herself about what to say when she reached the door. 'What if they don't like me and turn me away' she thought. She'd began to think it was a bad idea when Glenbogle house became in full view of her. "Wow" Lexie said with excitement.

She walked over to the door and grabbed the piece of rope that was attached to a bell, she shook it and it rang. Lexie waited for a moment and then a slim, oldish looking woman came to the door. "Hello dear may I help you?" She asked as she opened the door to a rather shattered looking Lexie.

"Uh ...yes well my names Lexie, and well I need somewhere to stay" Lexie replied. The woman smiled.

"Of course dear, my names Molly and I welcome you to Glenbogle House" Molly answered with a smile on her face.

"I could do some cleaning for you if you want me to pay" Lexie asked.

Molly was silent for a moment, "We do need a housekeeper". Lexie smiled, "Sure, I'll do anything".  
Molly clasped her hands together. "Come in dear, you must be freezing. We'll get you sorted out with a room then we'll talk about your job" Molly answered taking Lexie's arm and leading her in.

Inside Lexie looked around. It was an old looking place with stag's heads on the wall and old antiques, but she thought it was lovely and Molly was very friendly aswell. Her eyes scanned everything, the walls, the floors even the ceiling. Molly led her upstairs and along the corridor until they came to a room at the end. Molly turned the handle and swung the door open. "In you go" she said looking at Lexie. Lexie walked in slowly putting her backpack down as she went. "I know it's not much at the minute" Molly said. "But your very welcome to decorate, that is if your going to be here a while" Molly added.

"Oh I will be and thank you its just wonderful" Lexie replied. "You're from Glasgow yes?" Molly asked. Lexie smiled, "Did my accent give it away?" She asked. Molly nodded and giggled.

A yell came from the hall. "MOLLY, MOLLY where are you".

"In here you silly old fool" Molly replied peeking her head around the doorway. Hector walked to the door and stopped, placing his arms by his side.

"Who are you lassie and what are you doing in _my_ house" Hector stubbornly asked.

"Hector, must you be so rude" Molly replied shaking her head. "This is Lexie, our new housekeeper. She arrived today and I offered her a place to stay".

Hector grunted then walked off. "Who was that?" Lexie asked.

"That….Was my husband" Molly replied. "Sorry about his behavior, he is very stubborn".

Lexie laughed.

"Well it's getting late, is it ok if I use the bathroom?" Lexie asked.

"Yes of course it's down the hall, you're second left. You'll need to be up at 6.30 to start the cleaning, we will be up at around 7ish or later so we'll call on you for breakfast" Molly replied. "Goodnight dear".

"Night and thank you so much" Lexie answered shutting her bedroom door. She looked about and couldn't get over how nice the room was. It was so cosy and warm and so neat. She pulled her jacket off and placed it on the bed, and then she unpacked all of her things.

She turned the door handle and walked out onto the hall and down to the bathroom. The bathroom was nice as well, nothing compared to her home. Lexie filled up the bath and stepped in, and relaxed. It was the first bath she'd had in a while and it felt so good. After she'd finished she went back to room and lay on the bed. She felt so comfortable and eventually she fell in to a deep sleep.

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
